Sadistic, rude and evil, But you love me!
by MinuteAfterMidnight
Summary: It all started with Kaibas vacation. Oh bloody hell, how did it ever end up like this! Rated T for our badass mouths!


Chapter 1: When ends meet!

"Bakura!" Christine yelled as she jumped onto his back. Said person growled but ran. "Jesus Christ Chris, what did you do this time?" The albino yelled, quickening his pace as the security picked up theirs. "You know that emo hello kitty backpack I always wanted?" Christine asked, smiling at her new black backpack. "Yeah…" Bakura said slowly. He could already picture Christine running into the store and running out with the item. And yet still, he was so proud of her for being evil, sadistic and ruthless! It was like the female version of himself!

"Well, there yah go!" Christine giggled. "Hey you two, stop!" The security yelled. Bakura growled while Christine just smirked. "You'll never guess what else I took!" She yelled, searching in her bag. The ancient albino raised an eyebrow, but decided against asking. That was until he heard gun-shots. "Christine!" He yelled, worried for the girls safety. Until he heard said girls crazy and sadistic laughter. He stopped and turned to see the bodies of the security guards laying on the floor, obviously lifeless. Then he turned to see Christine, grinning ear to ear.

He sighed and helped her down. "I thought you where just buying a swimming suit." He said, looking over the black pistol she had. "Nah, I have like 20 of those! If I told Yami and Yugi that I was robbing a store along with a pistol, heck, there is no way in hell they would ever let me out again!" Christine yelled. Bakura only nodded and began to walk away, with Christine following eventually catching up to him and clinging onto his arm, and he made no effort to stop her. He was already used to it. The two walked in a comfortable peace all the way to Kaiba's house where they would meet the others. "Hey Bakura, can you help me hide my pistol? Yami wont let me keep it an I really want it!" Christine complained, staring at Bakura. He looked down at her an nodded, which caused Christine to smile and kiss he pistol.

Bakura only shook his head and kept walking, a small smile gracing his lips as he remembered the first time he met Christine or as everyone calls her, Krissy.

~Flashback~

"Hey Yami, hey Yami, hey Yami, hey Yami, hey-" "WHAT!" yelled a very angry Yami at his younger sister Christine. Christine suddenly stopped and smiled. "I'm hungry, have you forgotten that I must have food every 10 minutes? Oh I hope not! What would everyone say if the holy pharaoh Atem killed his young sister, princess Christine? Oh the horror!" Christine yelled dramatically, Shedding fake dramatic tears. Yami stared at his sister in shock and fright with nervous beads of sweat falling down the side of his head.

"N-no! That's not true! Don't worry my dear sister, I'll run and get you one of those Nature valley sweet and salty treats you love so much!" Yami yelled before taking off, praying that his younger sister will still be alive by the time he gets back. Christine smirked and watched him take off, but then two certain albinos caught her attention. Suddenly a pain filled yelp was given by he shortest albino. Christine gasped and ran to him, kneeling down besides him taking the second blow the taller albino gave. She groaned as the air was knocked right out of her. Looking down at the smaller albino's shocked, widened brown eyes she frowned. Sure she took the blow but it wasn't that.. Oh no. She slowly raised a shaky pale hand to her lips, which blood was dripping from.

She gasped and got up, about to run when a cold pale hand rapped itself around her wrist. She turned to see the angry expression of the taller albino, but once he saw the blood his features softened just ONE BIT. "Why the bloody hell would you get in the way!" The taller albino yelled at her. Christine was about to respond when a loud mean growl was heard. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my sister, Bakura." The person said. Christine's breath hitched as she realized who it was. She looked up to see Bakura glaring at her brother. "What do you want pharaoh? I'm in the middle of something." He said in his British accent. "I want my sister back, tomb robber." Yami said, walking towards them.

"Dude I'm all right, no need to freak!" Christine said quickly as she wiped away the blood, but unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough. She turned to see Yami, who was frozen and eye's where locked onto the blood that covered her right hand. "Christine…" He whispered. His head quickly turned to Bakura, with a deadly glare. Yami looked like he was about to kill him, and he was until he was stopped by Christine's soft voice. "No, it wasn't his fault Yami. There's something I need to tell you.." She said as she turned her teary eye's towards her brother. He brother's eyes softened as he left his hands fall to his sides. Bakura stood there, not interested on what the girl had to say.

"Yami, remember when I passed out and you took me to the doctor a year ago?" Christine asked, fiddling with some string she found in her pocket. Yami nodded and stared. "Well.. The true results where I have a disease that the cure has not yet been found and.. I only have like 10 years to live or so.." Christine said holding back painful tears. She heard Yami and the smaller albino gasp. "Christine, why dint you tell me?" Yami yelled, forcing back tears. Christine shook her head and got up, but the coughed more blood. "Because I dint want to worry you, grandpa and Yugi! And come on, I have ten years to live! I'm only sixteen and that's quiet enough for me.." Christine yelled and then ran off.

After that, a thud was heard. Bakura and Yami turned to see Ryou (smaller albino) passed out on the floor. Yami walked to him and sighed. "Bakura, go after Christine for me please." Yami said, picking Ryou up. Bakura growled and was about to protest when Yami stopped him. "Please!" Yami yelled, his crimson eye's flashing with fury and sadness. Bakura growled and then took off. It dint take long for him to find Christine, after all she was lying under a tree, asleep. Bakura stared at her, then sighed and proceeded to pick her up. "Once she was in his arms, he stared at her long golden hair with purple highlights and her bangs, which where purple. She did look like her brothers.. "Pitiful girl." Bakura grumbled then walked towards where they first met.

A few days after the incident, Ryou would always hang out with Christine, because he felt bad for her. Unfortunately, he dragged Bakura along with them. At first, Bakura hated it all and wanted nothing more than to return home. Eventually, that all changed. He saw the true side to Christine. He evil, sadistic and ruthless side. Man looks can be deceiving! He had not idea how much they had in common. The actually started talking, after that, they where inseparable. Well, on Christine's side anyways, she was the one who followed them around, but Bakura made no sign of protest. Ryou actually had to sit out during their 'fun time' in fear of getting hurt or blamed for their destruction. Bakura enjoyed having Christine around or as he called her, Krissy. They had robbed American eagle for Christmas, and the local candy shop for valentines day. Yes, the two where that crazy. But still, they enjoyed each others company, having some one they can relate to. Eventually Ryou decided he should just hang with Yugi and friends.

Krissy's Disease was forgotten, with the exception of her bloody coughs. This worried Bakura, but he showed no emotion. Well, at least he showed 5%. After that they started hanging out with Yugi and his friends, promising them they would behave while they where around. Well, at least when they weren't looking, they could do a few things. One day when Christine was asleep, Yami had called Bakura to talk about her. Bakura actually recalls Yami making him promise to take care of Krissy. "Yeah, yeah" Bakura said in a bored tone.

And yet, deep down in his heart he harbored feelings for the girl that decided to stay hidden. Deep down he knew that he would protect her. After all that, he went to sleep, grumbling something that went something like this: 'Damn Krissy making me all soft'.

~End of Flashback!~

(A/N) The author needs a virtual Cookie please!

Yeah, they went a long way. One they made it to the gates of the Kaiba mansion, they automatically opened to reveal the whole group there. The group consisted of: Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Tea, Kaiba, Joey, Duke, Marik and last but not least Malik. Krissy grinned ear to ear. Yes, Kaiba was dumb enough to allow them a whole trip to one of his private islands before it became a high school for gifted duelers. "Hello sadist, Mary sue." Kaiba said, addressing the two. Bakura smirked while Krissy growled. "What's up Kaiba" Bakura said, walking to the with Krissy still hanging onto his arm. "You got your bags?" Kaiba asked. Krissy and Bakura nodded, each pointing to their siblings who where unfortunately carrying their bags.

And about the Mary Sue comment. In the eye's of Kaiba, Krissy was too perfect. For two main reasons, she just was to him. Reason number one: She could hang out with Bakura and for heavens sake HANG onto HIS arm, without getting hurt! Sure she was the female version of Bakura, but still! Just too perfect. Reason number two: Unexplainable, he couldn't put it together. Unbeknownst to him, he harbored secret feelings for the girl deep down in his heart. Yet, then again, he still refused to show any emotion or feelings. What would he know about feelings or emotions?

Once the large limo arrived, they all packed in. Well, tried would be the correct word. There just weren't enough seats. For Krissy. Everyone turned their attention to her, which she returned with a simple shrug of the shoulders. Warning, what you are about to read may cause the fan girl in you to come out and violently attack the author. You have been warned. Krissy climbed onto Bakura's lap, which earned her a growl, which she returned with one of her own. "No growlie! Oh and take a look at this!" Krissy said excitedly as she grabbed her emo hello kitty back pack from the floor. Yami raised and eyebrow at the thing. "Krissy, I don't recall you having one of those." He said slowly. Krissy froze and then smiled innocently. "Bakura bought it for me!" She said, pulling out a few papers. Bakura was about to protest when, once again, he was stopped. One he read the papers, he almost shed tears of joy! "Krissy! How long have you been working on this! Its beautiful!" He exclaimed looking over the papers. Surely enough, they contained many crazy, sadistic and evil things for them to do at Kaiba's private resort/ island. Krissy grinned, glad he forgot about her sitting on his lap.

"Ever since we convinced Kaiba to let us have a vacation at one of his islands!" Krissy exclaimed, grinning. Bakura nodded in approval and gave the papers back to her, which she quickly his in her bag. They turned to see the group, fear running in each of their eyes. "Yami, I'm scared." They heard Yugi whisper to his older brother. Said brother gulped and nodded slowly. Everyone kept their eyes on them. Bakura and Krissy only smirked wickedly at them. Yes, let the hell games begin. Have I mentioned that Malik was in it too? Yes, this is going to be so fun!

Once they arrived, everyone quickly got out of the limo and ran to the boat that awaited for them. They turned to see a smirking Kaiba, who's smirk disappeared as he saw the 'Idiot trio', or as he now calls Malik, Krissy and Bakura, climbing up the sides of the boat. "You fools! Careful!" He yelled, running to the small elevator that would help them up into the boat. Everyone else turned and gasp as they saw them climbing. Eventually they made it with Krissy being the first one. She high-fived Malik while Bakura smiled his crooked smile. After that event, every one hurried onto the boat, with Yami and Yugi scolding the day lights out pf the idiot trio.

Yes this is going to be one hell of a vacation!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mia: Review! Review!

Tia: *sigh* Yes please do, flamers not welcome!

Kitty: Sorry if the characters where way out of character but it's the way we need them to be so they'll fit into the story

Bakura: I'm way out of character!

Krissy: Oh shut up! At least you have a female version!

Yami: yeah.. So um review I guess? Oh and do not give the author a virtual cookie or were all doomed! DOOMED!

Author: hey! T.T and sorry if Krissy is mary sue, but deal with it!


End file.
